Mixed Dimensions
by Hawkins
Summary: Here is the first GW and HP crossover without other animes. It is a co-write of *Death**Flower* and moi. Enjoy!
1. The Beginning

Mixed Dimensions  
  
In Saint Ottery Catchpole, Mr. Weasley was fiddling with a muggle television. Draco( don't ask us, why he's there) , Fred, George, Ron, and Harry was watching him, since there was nothing better to do. With a spark, the television screen showed a muggle show, Gundam Wing.   
  
In the future, in Peacemillion, five boys were in a room. Trowa and Quatre were playing Harry Potter Uno, Heero was reading fanfiction on his computer, WuFei was reading the fourth Harry Potter book secretly behind 'Justice Magazine', and Duo was re-reading the first book, very slowly(oh Duo I still love you).   
  
In both places, each set of five boys, wished. "I wish I was him." A vortex grabbed them all, and left behind their formal worlds, and they entered a new adventure.   
  
A:N// This is just the first chapter. You have just read the beginning of the FIRST HP and GW crossover, without other anime. Believe us we've looked. Oh and if this isn't the first, please tell us so we can quickly change this, and so we can read the other ones. The next part will be up as soon as we get reviews, and if we don't, the next part will be up soon. Please review, and if you don't, oh well. All flames will be used to burn Relena Bitchcrap and Rita Skeeter at the stake, then we will take *Death**Flower*'s brothers flame-thrower to give you some back!  



	2. The Introductions

Mixed Dimensions Part 2  
  
Thank you all who read and reviewed. We decided to have 2 of our own characters in this. Lily is a sixth Gundam pilot. She's Duo's girlfriend, and Treize and Lady Unes daughter. If you're confused you may want to read *Death**Flower* 's stories. Karen Darkes is Harry's god mother, who was supposedly dead, but was only in hiding. She's Sirius Black's fiancé, but you don't meet her til the next part. Those who read Hawkins 'The Fifth Marauder' gets a little preview of what's going to happen. I think we gave you enough info so on with the story.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Draco all fell onto the cold hard floor.  
"Ow, where are we?" Ron asked as he helped Harry stand up. Then a woman with blackish- blue hair walked into the room.  
"Come on guys, we have a battle to fight." The woman said.  
"Lucrenzia Noin, from Gundam Wing?" Draco said.  
"You boys look like you've seen a ghost. You were never scared to fight before. We need to stop Dorothy from blowing up the Earth. Why are you guys on the floor in the first place?"  
The boys looked at each other and stood up.  
"Heero?" Another woman said. It was Relena. She ran up to Harry and glomped him. "Oh I've missed you so much!"  
"Get off me!" Harry screamed. Fred and George pulled Relena off of him.  
"Trowa, Quatre put me down right now!" Relena screamed as the twins dropped her. Then a girl with red hair walked in.  
"who are you guys?" the girl said.  
"Lily? Do you have amnesia?" Noin asked.  
"Amnesia? Come on, who are these kids?"   
"Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and WuFei." Noin said cautiously. Lily looked at Noin, then the five boys, then back at Noin.  
"Haha, fooled you!" Lily said. "Come on guys. I have a mission step up on my computer." The boys shrugged and followed her. She closed the door behind them.  
"So who are you guys really? And how'd you get in?"  
"I'm Harry Potter."  
"Oh no! Not from the book!" She started to pace.  
"What book?" Ron said. Lily walked over to Duo's bed and pulled the Sorcerer's Stone from under him pillow.  
"This book. I've never read it though. So how'd you get here?"  
"My dad was fiddling with a muggle television." Ron said.  
" A megger television?"  
"A muggle. Non- magical people." Fred corrected.  
"Oh." She looked down at the book in her hands. "I really should read those books. So what happened then?"  
"The television turned to Gundam Wing."  
"Gundam Wing?"  
"Yeah, it's about what's happening right now. But you aren't on it." George said, looking at the red head carefully.  
"Well, I'm mostly a behind the scenes girl, but anyway. What happened next?"  
"We all said 'I wish I was them.' And a vortex gobbled us up." Lily turned to Draco when Fred was done.   
":Don't you talk?"  
"Sometimes." Draco replied.  
"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were Trowa but one of those twins are Trowa." Draco rolled his eyes. "What are your names? I know he's Harry."  
"I'm Ron."  
"I'm Fred."  
"I'm George, and he's Draco."  
"So I guess I better show you you're Gundams. But first we need to find out who's who. What I don't understand is you look different to me, but to Relena and Noin you look like the pilots. So maybe if Sally sees you guys I can tell who's who." Then Sally walked in.  
"Well speak of the devil. Sally, WuFei was sneaking through your underwear drawer again."  
"You did what?" Sally screamed. She grabbed Draco's ear and slapped him.  
"I was just kidding, about WuFei. Apologize and give him a kissy po." Sally gave Lily a glare and stalked off.  
"Couldn't you find a less painful way to find out?" Draco asked nursing his sore cheek, which now had a pink hand print on.  
"So I guess we know who WuFei is now. Now you're Duo?" Lily looked at Ron. "Geesh, you look nothing like him."  
"Yeah I know." Ron said, running a hand through his hair.  
"Come on, I need to help train you guys so you won't crash their Gundams, and then get killed if not by the explosion." Lily looked down again at the book.  
"Wait you guys are wizards right?"  
"Duh." Lily gave Draco her death glare, but let it slide.  
"Maybe you can cast a spell on yourselves to be Gundam pilots."  
"Okay, we'll try. I mean, it can't hurt can it?" Harry asked, looking a tad worried.  
"Unless we accidentally give ourselves another set of arms." Fred said.  
"Now you're a much better match for Duo than him."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Gundam pilots landed on a carpeted floor. They looked around, clueless about where they were.  
"Did you guys break something?" Hermione came in and screamed.  
"Hermione what's wrong?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking down at the five who were in a pile. "boys did you do something to scare her?" No one spoke, they just gapped with open mouths. Mr. Weasley just shook his head and left.  
"Who are you?  
"How did we get here?"  
"Hey, I'm Duo, this is Heero, Trowa, Quatre, an that's WuFei?"  
"Where's Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Draco?"  
"You mean, we are."  
"We're in."  
"We're in the Harry Potter books!?  
"What books? How did you get here?"  
"Well last thing I remember is that we were all doing something HP related and aid ' I wish I was them." And we appeared here."  
"I think I read something about this." Hermione ran up the stairs, the five boys followed her. She opened her trunk and flipped through the pages of 'Magical Mishaps."  
"Here it is." She cleared her throat and read off the page. "Sometimes, in rare occasions people can switch bodies. They just have to wish they were the other at the same time. Only problem is that only one person for each 'switcher' or group of 'switchers' will be able to see them for their real selves." She looked up to see the pilots pondering the situation.  
"So if we're here, then they are."  
"There! They better not touch Nataku!"  
"I'm going to owl Professor Dumbledore, maybe he'll know how to change you back." She quickly wrote the letter, and sent it off with Hedwig. "Now we have to figure out who's who. And I know the perfect way to. Hermione left the room, while the 5 guys took in their surroundings. She came back to Ron's room, with a red head.  
"Ginny, which is Fred and George, they are messing with my mind."  
"Well this one is Fred 'cause he has that freckle on the corner of his mouth." She pointed to Trowa. "And this is George 'cause he has that scar on his finger from the fireworks." She pointed to Quatre. "Oh Ron, mom wants you to degnome the garden." WuFei and Heero and Duo just looked at each other.  
"Hi Harry." Ginny looked at Heero and blushed.  
"Draco! Your father is here." A voice yelled from downstairs. The pilots and Hermione followed Ginny downstairs. Lucius grabbed WuFei and dragged him out of the house.  
"Ron go degnome the garden." Mrs. Weasley pushed Duo out the door. "Harry dear, would you like anything?"  
"No thanks." Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Hermione walked up the stairs. Trowa and Quatre went to the twins bedroom, while Heero laid in Ron's room with Hermione waiting for Duo.  
"I'm Harry Potter." Heero thought happily, before falling asleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next chapter is going to be Lily and Hermione helping the boys adjust to the others lives. Oh and we meet Karen too.   



	3. The Understanding

Part 3 of Mixed Dimensions   
HP/GW crossover  
By Hawkins and *Death**Flower*  
  
"Okay Ron, you pilot Deathscythe hell. Its main weapon is the thermal energy scythe." Lily said as she showed the HP boys to the hangar and their respected Gundams. They tried to transform themselves into Gundam Pilots, but only succeeded in giving Draco an extra ear. "I'll be giving you tips and orders on how to fight over a secret line. Now which one is Fred?" Ron pointed to the boy on the left. "Okay you're flying with Heavyarms. Just remember not to run out of bullets." She went on and on and on and on until a red alert blared over the intercom system."Come on, its now or never." Lily said. She helped each boy onto the hooks. The first day being Gundam pilots, and hopefully not last.  
  
"Wow! I feel like I've piloted this thing all my life!" Ron said. He was easily cutting trough the Mobil Dolls. Unfortunately that wasn't the case for the others. Lily forgot to disable the Zero system, in Harry's and George's Gundams. SO they were going psycho. When Fred ran out of bullets, he began to hit the MD with his huge gun.  
"Oh dear, seems like they inherited their battle skills as well as their body." Lily said as she watched Fred continue to bash the 'head' of the MD. Then Harry and George were fighting each other. Lily had to dive infront of the blasts to keep them from killing each other. Draco refused to fight. He just stood there watching the others. After they finished off all the mobile suits, only Deathflower was damaged. Lily limped into the infirmary on the ship.   
"Lily what happened?" Sally asked sympathetically.  
"Heero and Quatre couldn't handle the Zero system very well today." Lily mumbled as Sally injected her with pain killer.  
  
"I wanna get out of here!" Harry whined. "Relena is really bugging me. She's worse than Colin Creevey, Rita Skeeter, Lavender and Parvati, and Snape all at once!" The others nodded. Lily was sitting down trying to read all the HP series as fast as she could.  
"Um, Colin Creevey is the kid with the camera, Lavender and Parvati are the fortune teller girls, and Rita Skeeter is who?" Lily asked.  
"A reporter that exploits Harry as much as possible." Ron said.  
"Did anyone notice what phase of the moon it was?" Fred asked as caught the picture of the wolf on the cover of the 3rd book.  
"It's almost always full in space." Lily said.  
"That's Hermione and Lupin's job." Harry said.  
"It was full." Draco sneered.  
"You know, you are getting on my nerves." Lily said as she threw the 2nd book at him. (HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO A HARRY POTTER BOOK!!!!!!)  
"I think I heard of this somewhere." Fred began. "Weird things always happen on a full moon. In one case it switched the Minister of Magic with a New Zealand farmer because the farmer wanted a better life. The cure has to be done on a full moon." Lily started banging her head against the 4th book.  
"A whole month with you guys. Please just end it for me now. Curse those stupid scientists." She muttered.   
"What did those stupid scientists do?" George asked.  
"Made me immortal." She growled. "So what do you guys wanna do now?"  
"Get rid of Relena." Harry said. Lily's eyes lit up.  
"Really, you wanna? Yah Here!" She was ecstatic. She took her pistol out of her jeans and handed it to Harry. He just stared at it for a long time.  
"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked. The other boys were also staring at it. Sally happened to walk in at the time and saw the 5 Gundam pilots in a circle looking at a gun Heero held in his hands. She stood there for a few minutes (Hear the crickets chirping) and finally decided she really didn't want to know what was going on.   
"What is that thing?" Draco asked.  
"It's a gun" Lily said as if she was talking to Relena, or a bunch of slow kindergartners(same difference). "You mean to tell me that you don't know what a gun is!? Oh Shinigami I need to sit down."  
"It's a metal wand that muggles use to kill each other with. But it sure doesn't look like any wand I've seen." Fred explained to Draco. Lily's face faulted as the boys continued to stare at the pistol as if it was an alien brain or something quite similar.   
"Oh forget it! If you want something done you got to do it yourself." She muttered as she grabbed the gun out of Harry's outstretched hands. She walked over to where Duo's room was, and came back with 5 guns. She handed one to each of them.  
"You trust us with these?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, since their just fancy dart guns and water pistols. I gotta teach Duo the meaning of saving money. But I guess they actually came into use. Now I'm going into my room to rest. Anyone of you wake me, I can guarantee you'll all be sleeping with your eyes open."  
  
Around midnight, Harry couldn't sleep so he decided to roam around the space ship. Too bad he forgot his invisibility cloak, but he was a Gundam pilot. Who would yell at him, especially since he was the pilot that could kill anyone of them in a matter of seconds. He went to a spot that had a look out. He found Lily sitting there staring at the stars.  
"Hello" She said as he approached. She pulled a chair up next to hers.  
"Hey. I hope I'm not going to cause the guys to sleep with their eyes open."  
"Nah, I'm not in my room now am I?" They sat in silence for a while. Then Harry spoke.  
"How old are you?"  
"Around 15 I guess. I don't have a birthday."  
"Really? That must be hard. Don't your parents know when your birthday is?"  
"My parents kinda disappeared for a while. I think my father is dead, I know my mom is alive , but she's a schizophrenic which doesn't make her very fun. I just found out that they were my parents, and I've been trying to kill them since I was 10. Pretty weird huh?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"I know just how it feels not to have family like how you grew up. But my life is nothing like yours. I was the greatest assassin in the Earth and colonies when I was 5. How is it having magical powers?"  
"Pretty cool, but they get me in trouble alot. But you know all about me."  
"Not really. You got to understand, I just scanned threw the whole series. And your in your fifth year now right?"  
"Yeah."  
"I would love to just get away from this world, this dimension. I hate having to fight and kill, but I'm a solider and soldiers are supposed to fight for peace. Peace this peace that, it's just an idea people dreamed up to give them hope. Peace isn't real."  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Have you ever lived in a peaceful place? No fighting? No hate? No racism? No death? No evil? No you haven't. Because there is no such thing. There will always be fighting, hate, racism, death, and evil, just because of foolish people like me. I don't know what I'll do if peace would actually come. Probably start up another war. I'm just boring you aren't I?"  
"No, not at all. What you're saying makes alot of sense."  
"Thanks for listening. I could never talk to the other guys like this. I'm supposed to be happy, joyful, the cheer-er-upper. Screw happy, screw joy, I just wanna be myself for once." They sat in silence again.   
"Do you remember anything about your parents?"  
"Only that my mom looked just like you except older and green eyes."  
"Wow, I look like a famous witch. Cool!" She smiled an amazing smile and turned her attention back to the stars.   
"Have you ever celebrated Christmas?" She asked.  
"Yeah, hasn't everyone?" Harry said. Lily looked down at her feet.  
"No, I've never celebrated it. Dr. J said it was a holiday for drunken fools, and lovers. Nothing a solider needed. Same with birthdays, Easter, and any other holiday you can think of. Just once I'd like to celebrate a holiday. I'm boring you again."  
"No you're not. I guess I just assumed that people celebrated Christmas except for certain religions. You never celebrated a holiday?" Lily shook her head again.  
"What is it like? To just party with friends, drink punch, dance and all that stuff?" She asked eagerly.   
"It's alot of fun. You can just let yourself go. They don't care what you act like. You can make a total fool of yourself and they start doing the same. Playing games is the best. I play Ron all the time at chess."  
"Chess? That's a game? I always thought it was a training method for strategies. I'll have to play Ron at chess sometime. It's getting late. Don't want to fall asleep in your breakfast. What an uncool way of dying. See yah tomorrow!"  
"Goodnight."   
~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!  
  
"Okay now I have to tell you how to act around certain people."  
"We've read all the books we know how to act. Harry is nice to everyone except Snape and Voldemort."  
"Ron is easy going and hot headed."  
"George and Fred are mischief makers happy all the time."  
"And Draco is a stubborn prat." WuFei said.  
"You sound exactly like him." Hermione muttered.  
"Now Heero you have to remember not to speak in a monotone. Trowa you have to talk, people may get suspicious if you are quiet. WuFei, quit calling people onnas and weaklings." WuFei glared at her. An owl started tapping at the window. Hermione opened the letter and started reading through it.  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
I have heard of that problem before, but did you notice what phase the moon was in? The cure can only be performed under a full moon, at the same time as they did before. It is unnecessary to say it aloud. Only one group needs to say it to switch back. I notified Professor Darkes of the circumstances, I thought it would be better to tell her than Sirius. We will arrange everything tomorrow after the Welcoming feast. Please go to Professor Darkes office afterwards.  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
"You guys are stuck here until the next full moon." WuFei started saying some Japanese profanities. Hermione waited two minutes until he was done, and began speaking again.  
"We have to meet Dumbledore and Professor Darkes."  
"Who?" Duo asked, setting down Hermione's book.  
"Oh yeah, you guys don't know her. She's Harry's godmother, and our Defense teacher."  
"We haven't read that book yet."  
"we met her before you guys came."  
"Oh."  
"Well you guys might want to go to sleep, big day tomorrow."  
"But we don't know how to use these." Quatre said holding up George's wand.  
"Oh yeah." She explained some simple charms and spells. "Now I'll teach you guys more on the train. I really need to get to sleep." She yawned and stretched. "Good night boys." She left and closed the door behind her.  
"I think we got their magical abilities too."  
"I wonder if they have our strength and abilities to pilot the Gundams."  
"Maybe, but we should get to sleep too."  
  
The others went to bed, but Heero couldn't sleep. He went out onto the roof and looked at the stars.  
"Heero is that you?" Hermione stuck her head out of Ginny's window.  
"Yeah, couldn't get to sleep?" He helped her onto the roof.  
"what's in like back in your world?"  
"It's full of wars. We haven't had a Christmas without one since we got the Gundams."  
"We are going to have a war. I don't want to though. They are going to make all of us fight, 'specially Harry. He's probably going to be a Sergeant or something. I don't want anything to happen to him or Ron."  
"i wish I had friends like yours. One's that would give their lives to save mine."  
"You have friends like that. The four in there."  
"Quatre, Duo and maybe Trowa would do that for me, but WuFei changes too much to know."  
"Oh."  
"Did you go to Viktor's house for the summer?"  
"What? How did you... Oh yeah. No my parents wouldn't let me go when they saw him."  
"Oh, are you a prefect?"  
"Yeah. I was going to tell Harry and Ron but they left and you guys came."  
"Sorry."  
"You know all about my life, but I know nothing about yours."  
"Well I was adopted by Odin Lowe, who killed my name sake. Then Doctor J took me in and trained me to be a solider. I'm the perfect solider and Gundam pilot."  
"Oh. We should get to bed. Big day tomorrow." Hermione stood up and went back to Ginny's room, carefully off the roof.  
"She reminds me alot of Lily." Heero got off the roof also, and back into Ron's room, where Duo was peacefully snoring.   
~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!~*!  
  
I bet you all thought we forgot about this. School was hectic and *Death**Flower* wouldn't write her part.(Hawkins was done in a day). Hope you like and we will try and get the next part up ASAP if *Death**Flower* doesn't forget again.   



	4. The Adventure Begins

Chapter 4  
  
Yes, it's here. We did find another Hp/Gw, thank you whoever told us, sorry it's like really late and we can't think. Yes, GVG is sleeping over at Hawkins yet again. I think she lives here more then there. Umm, we meet Karen formally, and we find a secret out about Draco. Hehehehehehe. We like flames, and the Relena lovers that call GVG names on her stories. Here's a Relena Lover Fryer! Hope you like.  
  
  
The G-Boys and Hermione were in the last compartment of the train. Hermione was teaching them some simple charms, transfiguration spells, and many other things.  
  
Once Duo, Trowa, and Quatre got the hang of Exploding Snap, WuFei feel asleep, Hermione and Heero started talking again.  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"No, there is a very annoying girl who thinks she's my girlfriend, but I just want to be alone. She stalks me."  
"Oh, is there someone that you like?"  
"Yeah. Her name is Lily. She looks like Harry's mom."  
"Really?"  
"Hey Heero, are you flirting with the pretty land?" Duo interrupted. Hermione turned red.  
"I have to tell WuFei some stuff before we get to Hogwarts." She stood up and smacked WuFei to wake him up.  
"Do you like her?"  
"She's alright."  
"She reminds me of Lily, except for the looks and the whole Goddess of Death thing."  
"Yeah she does."  
"If any Slytherins ask you why you hang out with us, you just tell them that you're making fun of us." She said this just in time, because the compartment door opened.  
"Draco! What are you doing down here?"  
"Making fun of them."  
"Come on. I save you a seat with me." Pansy dragged WuFei out of the compartment.  
"Deserves him right." Hermione sat back down, between Heero and Duo.  
"So Hermione," Duo put his arm around her. "Are you going out with Viktor?"  
"No. Get your arm off of me." She tried pushing him away, but it didn't work.  
"Are you going out with anyone? Anyone I can make jealous?"  
"No. Let go of me." The closing of the compartment door made Hermione realize Heero was no longer next to her.  
"Look what you did now."  
"Oh, he's probably just looking for the lady with the candy cart." Hermione wiggled out of his arms and went to search for Heero.  
"Heer... Harry! Harry where are you?" She called.  
"Up here." She looked up and saw Heero, on top of the train.  
"Get down now! Are you trying to get Harry killed?"  
"Heero got down, and walked into an empty compartment, signaling Hermione to follow.  
"Why did you leave?"  
"Because Duo was disgusting me."  
"Oh." They stood in silence for a bit, neither knowing what to talk about. The train was slowing down, and then stopped, throwing Hermione into Heero. Turning red, they stayed like that looking at each other until someone knocked on the door.  
"Hey guys, we're here." It was Quatre.  
"Coming."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This food is excellent."  
"Yeah. We only get junk food at home."  
"Or whatever Lily makes." The people sitting near or around the G-Boys were giving them weird looks.  
Heero was sitting silently, looking through the enchanted Great Hall ceiling.  
"Whatcha thinking about?" Hermione whispered, leaning against his arm.  
"Why we are who we are."  
"I'm hoping it's why you are Harry and the other are who they are, and not the more complicated one."  
"WuFei is nicknamed the Solitary Dragon, and Draco is Latin for Dragon. Trowa and Quatre are like brothers, and Fred and George are brothers. Ron is Harry's best friend, and Duo thinks he's my best friend. Harry is a hero her, and I guess I'm the hero there. No pun intended." Hermione smiled and finished her dessert.  
"We have to meet Professor Darkes." Hermione said noticing a blonde haired woman getting up and talking with Dumbledore. Duo quickly shoved more food into his mouth.   
"You act exactly like him." In the hall Heero grabbed WuFei and dragged him with them.  
"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Darkes, we're here." Hermione said through the door.  
"Anyone else around?" Came a voice. The boys looked up and down the hall, and then shook their heads.  
"Nope." They heard several locks being unlocked then a woman opened the door.  
"Come in." After locking the locks again, she turned around and saw their confused faces.  
"Can't be too careful, with my past and future. Let me introduce myself, I'm Professor Karen Darkes and if I'm not mistaken you aren't who I think you are. So who are you?"  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, he's Trowa, that's Quatre, the scowling one is WuFei, and the one next to the pretty lady is Heero." For five minutes, while Hermione retold what had happened, Karen circled them, looking them over, as if trying to find a fault, until WuFei muttered, 'Onna'. At this comment Karen slid her foot, making WuFei fall onto his face.  
"I know Chinese. Now from what I understand, you guys are soldiers. You may be able to help me with my classes for the first month."  
"What are you doing?" Karen grinned evilly at Hermione.  
"Oh you'll find out."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you still doing up?" Heero asked, spotting Hermione sitting next to the fire.  
"Could ask the same for you." Heero sat down on the couch next to her.  
"I couldn't get to sleep." Hermione gave him part of her blanket.  
"Let me guess, Duo was snoring again."  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
"Could hear him down here."  
"Is it usually this quiet?"  
"Yeah, unless Fred and George are planning something. And that probably won't be happening for a month." Hermione leaned against Heero, and stared into the flames.  
They sat there, silently looking at the flames. Hermione feel asleep in Heero's arms.  
"I could get use to this."  
`  
  
  
Around 6 am, Lily woke the boys by her yells. She ran into their room.  
"Alright, which one of you did it!"? She screamed. Harry jumped up, Ron fell off his bed. Draco yelped. Fred and George yawned and looked at her.  
"What is all the commotion partner?" Fred asked. She stomped up to him, and grabbed the neck of his nightshirt.  
"I know you did it." Then she grabbed George's shirt. " You did it too. Alright, I want them out of there in 5 seconds or I'll lock you in a room with Relena, Dorothy, and Draco for 3 days."  
"Hey, how'd I get into this?" Draco screamed. She glared at him. She turned her attention back to the twins. "Now get them out of there now!" She dropped them and they scurried out of the room. She turned and smiled at Harry and Ron.  
"Good morning. Did you guys sleep well?"  
"Yeah. Do these guys always sleep in big T-shirts and boxers? Don't they sleep in Pajama's?" Ron asked. Lily started laughing.  
"Pajamas? You guys seriously wear pajamas? God, I don't even wear pajamas. Oops, sorry about that. See this is the future from your time. T-shirts and boxers are comfortable, you know what, I really don't want to start into this conversation this early in the morning." Lily said.   
"Fine then tell us what Fred and George did?" Then Noin and Sally ran into the room.  
"Why are Trowa and Quatre carrying bucket after bucket of frogs out of your room Lily?"  
"Um, I dunno. Why?" She said acting innocently.  
"Lily, I thought I told you to stay out of Relena's liquor." Noin said.  
"I didn't! I swear!" Lily said. Noin shook her head and left the room. Sally glared at Draco, then looked at his bed, then back at Draco.  
"Did our little dragon have a bladder problem last night?" She cooed. Draco turned red and hid under his slightly damp blankets.  
"See yah Lil." Sally said as she left the room.  
"Bye". Lily said then she turned back to Ron and Harry.  
"Are you guys hungry? I think we could find something to make for breakfast. Draco, you're not leaving this room 'til you get everything cleaned. I guess we're going to have to go shopping today. You guys wouldn't mind do you?"  
"No not at all. We don't mind." Harry said. Lily smiled.  
"Gees, I could have threatened Heero by painting his Gundam Rainbow, or with a portrait of Relena and he would have never agreed. Thanks!" Lily skipped out of the room and into her own, which was now de-frogged. Then the twins walked into their room.   
"Why did you guys put frogs in her room?" Ron asked.  
"We thought she was a person that could take a joke. I guess we were wrong" George said.  
Then they started to change into the pilots' clothes.  
"You know, I'm not very comfortable in spandex. And it's damn cold up here!" Harry whined.  
"How do you think I feel? I'm wearing pink! AND PURPLE!" George said.  
"This.. shirt... and... pants... are... too.... tight" Fred managed to gasp out. Lily, who was standing outside stifled a laugh.  
"I like my clothes!" Ron said. Lily knocked on the door.  
"You guys wanna go shopping first? We can get breakfast on the way!"  
"Yes!" They said.  
"Draco, did you get those sheets cleaned yet?" She asked sweetly. Grumbling and some mumbled curses were heard. 5 of the 6 Gundam pilots left the ship and went to the closet colony. Lily drove, since she was the only one to actually know how.  
"Hey, since you're here" Lily began as she talked to Harry. "I can get Heero to change his wardrobe. As soon as we buy some stuff, you guy's can change. Kay?" They nodded. They went into different stores. The sale girls were constantly batting their eyelashes at them. The boys finally found some clothes that were way different from the g-boys' clothes. Lily whistled as they came out of the dressing room. Harry was wearing cargo pants and a yellow OSIRIUS shirt. George was wearing khaki shorts and a red T-shirt. Ron was wearing black wide legs and a green 'skating isn't a sin' shirt. Fred was wearing long baggy shorts with a Hawaiian shirt. (Now try to picture the real pilots in these!)  
"Wow, I would have never believed that you guys always wear black robes." She said as they were walking around. They came up to a pet shop. All these people were surrounding a yellow box. The crowd started dying down when they approached it.  
"I wonder what's going on there," Fred said. There was a black meesee puppy.  
"He's cute" Fred said as he started petting him. The pet shop owner walked over to the 5.   
"Would you like to hold him?" She asked. Fred picked the puppy up. "Hey Ron, he reminds me of your puffskin." Lily nudged him. Fred handed the pup over to Lily. She looks at it and hands it to Harry,  
"Aren't you a dog person?" Harry asked.  
"Oh, I like dogs. But I don't wanna get attached." She said. Then an annoying blonde ran over to them.  
"Oh HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOO! I didn't know you liked dogs." Relena shrieked. Lily whispered in Harry's ear. 'Monotone, Hn, omae o korosu.'  
"Go away Relena." Harry said in monotone. The dog must have been very smart, because he marked his territory all over Relena's lame dress. She screamed and left in a huff. Lily picked up the dog.  
"You're such a good doggy, yes you are." She cooed. She gave the dog to Ron, and then to George and they left the store.  
They bought tons of new clothes. Then George finally asked.  
"Where are we getting all the money to buy these clothes?"   
"Oh, you're Quatre Rahbaba Winner. The richest boy on the colonies and Earth. I took your credit card." Lily said with a cheeky grin.  
They went into a candy store. While the boys were stocking up, Lily was looking outside. She spotted a guy wearing a black trench coat and hat. A silver glint made her give him a second glancing. He was tucking a pistol back in his coat.  
"Guys, hurry up and pay. We got to keep moving." She called. They gathered up all their bags and went to some more stores. Lily kept glancing over her shoulder to find the man in the trench coat. Harry noticed this when they were going to the food court.  
"What's going on?" He whispered. She jumped at the sound of his voice and looked at him.  
"Nothing."  
"That's a pretty big nothing to make you jittery." He joked. She looked over her shoulder again and pulled Harry away from the other boys.  
"There's a man here in a trench coat with a gun. I remember him from the battle with White Fang; he was one of the men in a mobile suit. I think he's after us."  
"I think you're paranoid. Come on lets eat."  
"Maybe I am, okay lets go." She hooked her arm in Harry's and dragged him toward the others.  
  
"Hey Harry, she's just the right height for you!" Fred said. Harry blushed. Lily put her arm around Harry's shoulders.  
"You're just jealous that I like him more than you." They grabbed a table while Lily ordered the food.  
"What kind of food do you think she's going to bring us? We have no clue if they eat those tubed stuff the astronauts eat in space, or normal food." George said. Harry was looking past him. A man in a black trench coat looked at the four boys, and then kept walking. It was like slow motion. Lily came back with the food when the man disappeared in the crowd.  
"Here you go! French fires, hamburgers, and milk shakes. Dig in!"  
"Wow, I never had junk food before!" Ron said as he chomped into his hamburgers.  
:I Guess you guys will have to teach those house elves a thing or two." Lily said. Then she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. A silver glint. The man in the trench coat was pulling the gun of his coat. He was aiming at George. She dove at George just as the trigger was pulled. Everyone but Harry, Ron, and Fred ducked. A bullet hole was directly where George's head was seconds ago. Lily pulled him up.  
"RUN!!!!" They jumped over tables, chairs, and people. Lily tried to go after the guy, but Fred and George grabbed her before she could. The man started chasing them, firing more bullets. Lily started searching the pockets of her jacket.  
"Where did that gun go?" She kept repeating. Then they passed the candy store that had the huge gumball machine at the entrance. "Bingo." She jumped in the air and shattered the glass with her foot. Gumballs spilled all over the floor, causing the man to trip as he tried to run over them. Lily grabbed the man's gun and pointed it at his head.  
"You know what, this must be your lucky day. If I wasn't a civilian now, I'd shoot you." She growled. The boys came up to her.  
"Harry, go get security, Fred go see if everyone is okay back at the food court, Ron go with him, George go pay the candy store owners for the gumballs. I'll watch this guy." Lily threw the gun onto the floor and bent the guy's arms back and tied them there with the spare rope she used as a leash for Duo. "You're gonna pay for ruining my day. She said as she twisted his arm back. Harry came running back to her with 2 security guards. The others came back shortly after. Then they left the mal to go back to the ship.  
  
"Whoa, I can't believe they shot at you George!" Ron exclaimed.  
"Well, he is the wealthiest boy in the ESUN, and a Gundam pilot. Plus, he owns the Winner Satellite Resources, and a colony, what insane man wouldn't want to kill him?"  
"How come you can talk about stuff like that in a joking manner?" Harry asked.  
"Because death, guns, and stuff like that has followed me since I was 4. It's normal. Like how you guys getting homework is normal."  
"That is not normal, that's sadistic." Fred said.  
"What, homework or death?" Lily asked.  
"Both."  
  
When they got back, Draco got his bedclothes, sheets and mattress all cleaned. Noin came into their living quarters.  
"Heard someone tried to kill Quatre today." She said.  
"Yeah, but Lily handled it." Harry said.  
"Heero talked in multi-toned, not mono-toned. I need some aspirin. Do you guys know why Relena was so upset this afternoon?"  
"Yeah, a dog peed on her!" Fred said while laughing hysterically. Noin almost had a heart attack at this point.  
"Trowa talked. Trowa laughed!" She blacked out.  
"Um, Fred, Trowa doesn't talk or laugh." Lily said as she nudged Noin with her foot.  
Noin finally came too after dinner was eaten, and dishes were washed. The new Gundam pilots were sitting around and Lily was trying to figure out why one boy was that particular Gundam pilot.   
"Okay, Heero is, well, the hero, and Harry is the hero in your world. Ron is really good at chess, and so is Duo (What? I had to think of something for them to have in common!) Heero and Duo are best friends, even though they won't admit it so are Harry and Ron. Trowa and Quatre are like brothers, and you guys are brothers. But that the only way I can figure that out. Now Draco... Wait, draco is Latin for dragon, and WuFei is nicknamed the Solitary dragon. Whoa, my head hurts now." Lily grabbed some Advil from the pocket of her jackets and took twice as much that is recommended.  
"Um, aren't you supposed to take two?" Harry asked.  
"Dearie, when you live with Heero Yuy for your whole life, your body gets used to taking 4." Soon Noin came into the room, again, and ordered them all to go to sleep.  
  
Late at night again, Harry woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. He went back to the look out and found Lily again. She was wrapped in a tiger striped blanket. Harry sat down next to her.  
"It's beautiful out in space." Harry said in awe.  
"You know, this is going to be a normal routine for us if we're not careful." Lily joked as she glanced at Harry. The light reflecting off of Earth made the green of his eyes brighter.  
"Tell me more about what you were talking about yesterday."  
"No way, I talked yesterday, it's your turn."  
"But you know all about me."  
"Oh no I don't. I know age 11 and up. It's your turn"  
"Alright." Harry took a deep breath. "I can remember some things about my parents. Even before I met the dementors. I remember my mum's smell, she smelled like cherries. I remember my dad's warmth. I never knew my family you were wrong. The Dursleys were not my family. Everyday I was stuck in that cupboard I prayed for whoever was looking after people to bring me back the family I never knew. He never answered me." There was a long silence. Lily looked at Harry's sorrowful face.  
"I don't believe that there is this almighty person making sure everyone is okay. If there was, that little girl wouldn't have been killed." Lily whispered. Harry heard her and could tell in was a touchy subject.   
"Then that family finally came. When I met the Weasleys they took me in as if I was their family. I didn't have to pray anymore for one. But I still swore that I would get even with whoever took my family away from me."  
  
They keep talking about stupid stuff, no longer about depressing feelings. They both fell asleep together. Lily had her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulder. Harry had his head resting on her's. Unforntunely, the others were up early and took a picture.  
  
  
An:// It's done. GVG: That was long. Hawkins: And you finally typed your part. GVG: What? I've been busy killing Relena. Hawkins: And researching phobias? GVG: Yeah? So? Hawkins: Whatever, just read and review please, and flames will be used to feed Relena.  
  
  



End file.
